


Still Awake

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperLane [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Superlane - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Kara and Lucy run into one another late one night at the DEO when they couldn't sleep.





	Still Awake

“Lucy Lane, what are you doing here?” Kara asked as she stepped into the office section of the DEO. She was dressed in DEO sweats and no glasses, in a way that left her somewhere between Kara Danvers and Supergirl. Sometimes, Lucy wasn’t quite clear on whom it was that she was actually talking to.

“I could be asking you the same thing, Kara. I haven’t heard anything about any emergencies that would have necessitated bringing you in.” Lucy said, standing up and meeting you Kara halfway in the hallway.

“I’ve been having trouble sleeping for the past several nights, but I don’t really need all that much to get by though.” Kara shrugs and Lucy’s abilities to read people belied the exhaustion that Kara was refusing to own up to.

“I can understand that. I think that it’s just a part of the job description. You’ve been at this for a minute and I’m sure that it’s gotten hard to sleep after the trauma and the late nights you’ve been pulling.” Lucy says affectionately, running a hand along Kara’s arm. “Do you want to do anything? Talk, work out, or go for a walk and clear your head?”

“Uhm, your cousin has had to save my ass on a couple of occasions back in Metropolis. I’ve always had a tendency to get myself into trouble. It can’t be that different from him grabbing me out of mid-air, can it?” Lucy asked teasingly.

“So much better. Rescue flights are never even half as good as flying for fun, Lucy. When you have the time and you aren’t scared of heights, flying is… beautiful. There’s never been anything more freeing.” Kara says, her voice far away and eyes dreamy.

“Well, I guess that it’s something that I will have to experience for myself, won’t I?” Lucy said with a grin.

“Well, now you know why I’m awake in the absolute middle of the night, what about you, Major Lane?” Kara asked as she changed at a human rate into her super-suit.

Lucy’s eyes followed her movements hotly with zero shame. She had a feeling that Kara knew and enjoyed this. It brought her back to when Kara had revealed her identity to Lucy in a last-ditch effort to win her trust. Kara’s eyes had been desperate, sad, and scared. Every suspicion had been confirmed.

Kara’s abs rivaled both her own and Alex’s, though Lucy knew that Kara ate literally anything and everything. The muscles in her back and shoulders rippled as she stood; pulling her boots on before the shirt and cape. Lucy sank her teeth into her bottom lip to keep herself quiet. When Kara finished and turned around, she was Supergirl again. Her posture and bearing changed. Lucy could almost swear that she was looking at another woman.

“Are you ready to go?” Kara asked with a smirk. “You don’t have to tell me about why you’re still up and here if you don’t want to.”

“I just really didn’t want to go home. After I broke up with James and you broke up with James, I just really didn’t feel okay being around everyone. mean when we are all here working together, I feel okay and calm and like I finally belong somewhere. This feels more like home to me than my apartment does.” Lucy says with a shrug, before adjusting her cape for her. “Yeah, I’m ready. Where are we going, anyway?”

“That would ruin the surprise.” Kara’s smile isn’t the brilliant one that Lucy is used to, but soft and gentle instead. She didn’t like it any more or any less than she liked the blinding one, except that this was the first time that she had ever had the pleasure of seeing this one.

“So how do you want to do this?” Lucy asked, “Do you want to carry me bridal style or with me propped up on your feet?”

“Not really, how about on my back? You lock your arms around my throat and I’ll fly slowly enough that the wind velocity and the cold won’t bother you. Alex used to really enjoy this when we were kids...before we got caught and Jeremiah was taken away.” Kara suggested.

“I’ve got a jacket and I’ve always been an adrenaline junkie, so don’t hold back too much.” Lucy said with a grin.

“Just be sure to hold on tight.” Kara acquiesced as her boots hit the sand. She bent a little at the knees to let Lucy climb on. “I want to be able to feel you squeezing Major, no matter how bulletproof I am.”

Lucy readjusted her grip and felt the ground fall away when Kara took off. It was more exhilarating than any roller-coaster that she had ever been on. She danced carefully on that fine line between excitement and terror. Kara’s hair whipped around until the heroine started to tie it up mid-flight...something that Lucy found inexplicably hilarious. Once she started to laugh, she couldn’t seem to stop.

“You good back there?” Kara asked as she slowed down.

“Wonderful!” Lucy yelled back.

“From this high up I can still see Rao.” Kara said quietly, just loudly enough for Lucy to hear.

Lucy stopped laughing abruptly at Kara’s tone.

“I thought that Rao was the Kryptonian deity?” Lucy questioned.

“He is, but he’s also the sun that my planet revolved around. Rao, the red sun god who gave us life, then took it away. He’s gone now, but we can still see his light.” Kara spoke reverently and the hush of her voice washed over Lucy as well.

“I love to hear about Kryptonian culture. I used to pry as much about it out of Lois as I could, but she’s an absolute vault when it comes to all things Superman, but for some strange reason she can’t shut up about Clark Kent.” Lucy chuckles, and it gets a laugh out of Kara as well, though for completely different reasons.

“Once we get where we’re going, I’ll tell you anything and everything that you want to know. Everything that my cousin knows he learned from an AI. I’m the only eye-witness account that’s left so everything that you’ll know will put what your sister knows to shame.” Kara said happily. She was never willing to pass up an opportunity to teach people what she knew of her home world.

They flew in silence for a long while then, eventually flying pat the desert and into the more wooded outskirts of National City. Lucy wasn’t aware of anything at all interesting out there except for the abandoned buildings that were often tagged. Kara landed on the roof of a dome shaped building that had apparently not seen use or maintenance in a decade. Kara opened a hatch and slipped inside, motioning for Lucy to stay where she was.

With a groan, one of the panels slid back, revealing glass, leading Lucy to begin to put the pieces together.

“Welcome to the National City Observatory, Major Lane.” Kara said with a grin, the brilliant one that could power a city.

“You are full of surprises, Ms.Danvers.” she chuckled, finding a pile of clean blankets and pillows that Kara must have procured before hand

“It’s best to keep a lady on her toes.” Kara said with a half-assed shrug, jumping only to float down comfortably into the pillows, patting the space next to her as an invitation to Lucy.

Lucy laid down next to Kara and enjoyed the silence for a long moment. After a while, Kara leaned a bi more towards her friend and pointed through the dome at a particular cluster of stars.

“I could see those from Krypton as well. They have a different meaning here than they did there, but it’s the same constellation. As a child, when I had first landed on this planet, I would sit on the roof of the Danvers house and study the stars at length. They were steady, constant, and exactly the same, no matter where I ended up.” Kara says with a shaky breath.

 

Kara pointed to another star and began to speak in soft reverent tones that took Lucy to a whole other planet. It was one of those magic moments where you are completely immersed in the here and now. Later on, everything about it would be foggy and disjointed, but right then Lucy was comfortable, her head resting on Kara’s strong, warm shoulder, allowing the moment to completely overtake her.

\-----/////-----

Lucy woke up in her own bed the next morning with a groan, reaching out and expecting to find either Kara or the hard ground beside of her. On the pillow right beside of her head, she found a sticky note.

>   
>  _I’m going to need that cape back. Feel free to grab me for stargazing anytime. You’re a great listener when you aren’t snoring.  
>  -SG_  
> 

Lucy say up and grabbed at the blanket that covered her. The bright red material couldn’t have been anything other than Supergirl’s cape. She pulled it up and buried her face in it to hide her grin- despite having been alone in her apartment. Lucy found it hard to believe that the night before had been so perfect. The only issue now was going to be keeping the elder Danvers from assassinating her when she found out that Lucy had romantic-type feelings for Kara. She was excited in a whole new way for her up and coming workday. 


End file.
